Midnight chills
by 01Mac
Summary: Takes place after the ending scene of Milagro


Title: Midnight chills

Category: MSR

Rating: Little over PG-13

Summery / Spoilers: Takes place after the final scene of Milagro

Feedback: Appreciated :)

Disclaimer: Nope, they're not mine. Chris Carter owns them and takes care of them.

It was already late at night when they returned to Mulder's apartment. It had been rough and eventful night. After Mulder had found Scully in his apartment lying on the floor earlier that day, an overwhelming sense of fear overtook him when he did not see her move or breathe. Luckily for him this only lasted seconds as he saw her snap her eyes open when he approached her. In her eyes he recognised the same level of fright he'd just experienced, but it was all over now.

He had hugged her tightly as he could feel her clamping onto him. He wondered what had happened exactly, but now all that was important was to hold her in his arms, comforting her when she needed it the most.

She had cried irrepressibly, something she rarely, if ever did in his presence. "It's OK Scully, I'm here" He whispered comforting words into her ear. Even though the circumstances were far from ideal, he loved the fact she opened up to him, feeling comfortable for once to show him her true emotions, letting him in and being able to show his affection.

After a while in this position, he'd asked her if she was able to walk. She needed to go to a hospital. He could tell she was in pain and weak from the incident, barely able to stand on her own feet, so he had decided to carry her to the car. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck, she was feeling safe in his embrace, and his protectiveness had made her feel so much better already.

After a few hours in hospital, she was dismissed. Though the wound seemed severe at first, it turned out to be not so bad and three small stitches was all it took. She just needed to rest, but she was allowed to return back to work the next day, if she wanted to.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He asked her as he walked her towards the couch, where she sat down.

"I'd like some tea if you have that"

"Sure I think so, be back in a minute"

She looked around his apartment, it was as if nothing had happened, it looked as it always did. Accept for the blood on the floor, which Mulder was now cleaning.

"Water is on the stove, tea will be ready any minute. Can I get you anything else, I guess you're hungry?"

"No thank you Mulder, I'm not hungry at all"

He returned to the kitchen when the kettle was whistling and came back with two cups of tea for the both of them. He put them on the coffee table in front of them, and settled himself on the couch next to Scully. He felt her shiver, though the temperature in the room was not that cold.

"Are you ok, you cold?" While saying that he put his arm over her shoulder, in reaction she leaned into him. "No not like this" She smiled up to him.

He flicked on the tv and zapped through the channels. "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't care, you pick something"

He flicked through the channels and stopped when he saw a movie he thought she might like.

Just after a few minutes he realized she'd already fallen asleep. He was glad she did, it had been a long day for her, and it had been for both of them. He could use some rest himself, so he gradually started to stretch out on the couch, taking Scully down with him, lying alongside of him with her head on his chest, trying not to wake her. He could feel her shift a little, placing her hand on his abdomen, but this seemed to happen subconsciously as she was still fast asleep when he looked at her. It felt amazing with her sleeping in his arms, he pulled up a blanket over them and gave her a soft kiss in her hair, before he dosed off himself.

Mulder slowly awakened to familiar surroundings, but he could not immediately place the weight he felt on his left. He quickly replayed the events of the previous night in his head and smiled down at Scully when he realized she was still sound asleep on his chest.

He did not know what time it was, but it must have been around 4am in the morning. He decided he'd better lay Scully in bed, as he did not want her to wake up sore in the morning.

He gently picked her up in his arms, trying not to wake her and walked them to the bedroom. He loved how peaceful she looked, he wanted nothing more than to show her how much she meant to him. He laid her down on the bed, but she was still fully dressed. He shortly debated whether or not to undress her, but he quickly concluded that in this situation he did not find it necessary to invade her privacy and decided to wake her up.

"Hey Scully" He whispered to her, stroking her hair. Her eyes slowly opened, looking at him puzzled.

"I thought you'd probably want to sleep in the bed, you can wear a shirt of mine to wear"

"Thank you Mulder" She told him in a sleepy voice.

Surprized he did not have not convince her to stay, he walked towards the drawers in which he kept his shirts. He took one out and smelled it, it was an old Knicks shirt which he usually wears when he goes out for a run. He picked this one, because of the soft fabric he thought she'd like.

He sat on the side of the bed and handed her the shirt. "Do you need anything else, maybe a glass of water?"

"Water would be nice" He nodded and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and giving her a minute to change.

When he walked back into his bedroom, she'd already changed and got under the covers.

"Here you go" And he sat back down next to her again, placing his hand on her hips gently.

"Thank you Mulder" She took a few big sips as she sat down on her elbows.

"How are you feeling?" He looked at her in concern.

"I'm actually feeling all right, just a little tired still" He could see she was still sleepy, her messy hair made him chuckle inside.

"Good" He smiled at her, softly stroking the side of her. "Just go get some more sleep and let me know if you need anything" She loved how caring he was being, she had given in to this last night she could now accept him like this and actually enjoy it. "Just please stay with me, it's cold in bed" She was being shy asking him this, she could barely look at him. But she wanted to feel his warmth so badly, it had felt so wonderful fallen asleep in his arms last night.

"Sure" He told her with such warmth in his eyes, smiling down at her.

"I do sleep naked, you know?" She bit her lip to not reply to him that she would not mind that at all, but instead she just laughed.

He stripped down to his boxers and entered the bed on the other side. The bed was very cold indeed, he moved to her side and spooned her from behind, putting his right arm under her head, to lie down more comfortably, his other arm resting just below hers.

Mulder had a hard time containing himself as he felt her bare legs touching his, his t-shirt just covering her behind, wondering if she'd decided to take of her panties or not.

"Hmm that's nice" And she wiggled a little to get more comfy in their new position. This send a thrill right though his groin. He hugged her a little tighter and nuzzled her neck lightly.

"How are your stitches?" She reached under her shirt to feel them.

"I don't know, I think they bled through a little" He reached over her, turning on the lamp on the night stand next to them. She lifted up her shirt and looked down.

"Oh it doesn't look bad, just a little dried blood but its ok. It just needs to be massaged, then the itching will be less too I hope" She turned off the light again and felt Mulder's hand slide up just below her breasts, softly massaging it.

"Thank you Mulder" She giggled a little, putting her shirt back down.


End file.
